


Operación CDLDFRR

by Gaeyang22



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Crack, De verdad, M/M, No tiene sentido, es una rayada, internadoau, nerea esta desquiciada, no me odiéis, no tengo nada en contra de las aitedas, normal - Freeform, os cuero, ragoney son soft y domesticos, si no estas en el fandom no te vas a enterar de nada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaeyang22/pseuds/Gaeyang22
Summary: Nerea está harta de que todo el mundo sea Aiteda. ¡Ella solo quiere amigos ragoneyers!





	Operación CDLDFRR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@ragoticas @whosderagoney](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40ragoticas+%40whosderagoney).



> Nunca había escrito algo tan largo madre mía.  
> Quiero aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de nadie ni de ningún fandom ni nada, esto solo es humor, asi que espero que os haga reir aunque sea un poquito. 
> 
> ¡Disfrutad!

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE SEGUIR ASÍ, ESTOY HARTA!

La pequeña Nerea se sentó en la mesa del comedor soltando la bandeja con tal fuerza que sobresaltó a sus amigas.

-¿Verdad?- dijo Alfred sentándose a su lado- ¿Cómo pueden llamar a esto paella? Ayy como se entere mi abuela…

-No me refiero a eso- le cortó la rubia mirándolo mal- Aunque ahora que lo dices… ¿Quién le pone guisantes a la paella? Que asco…

Los catalanes siguieron hablando de si aquello era paella o arroz con cosas durante un rato hasta que Miriam les dijo que si no se callaban les iba a lanzar la pera-piedra que tenían de postre a la cabeza.

-Oye Nerea- llamó la atención Mireya- No nos has contado que tal con tu nueva amiga.

La malagueña intentó apaciguar a las fieras que tenia delante. Los tres se miraban con las pera-piedras en la mano listos para atacar en cualquier momento.

-¡POR ESO ESTABA ENFADADA!- dijo la rubia soltando la pera que cayó al suelo rompiendo un azulejo - Gracias Mire por recordármelo, que casi se me olvida.

-De nada mujer- le contestó guiñándole un ojo. Ya estaba habituada a sus cambios de humor- ¿Pero que ha pasado para que estés tan enfadada?

-Pues mira, os cuento…-empezó

-No por favor, otro storytime con la princesa Nerea no- dijo Alfred mirando al cielo con dramatismo

Obviamente se ganó una colleja de parte de su amiga

-Como iba diciendo antes de que el iluminado de Alfred me cortara…

  


Y empezó el story time con Nerea the princess. Como conocemos a la pequeñina y sabemos que se enrolla más que las persianas vamos a avanzar un poco la historia

X8 x16 x34

Avanzando…..

Joder como habla, no se acaba nunca…

Em… Nerea ya? ¿No? ¿Aún no? Pues sigamos…

Uy mierda me he pasado

Rebobinando…

AJÁ, aquí está, dentro fic

  


-Y eso ha sido lo que ha pasado ¡¿A QUE ES INCREIBLE?!- acabó su relato casi quince minutos después- Es que no me acostumbro a perder- dijo cruzándose de brazos con un puchero enorme en los labios.

-A ver si me enteré bien- dijo la leona intentando morder su pera sin perder la dentadura que le había regalado su dentista guapetón- Que la tía esta de tu clase que parecía super maja resulta que es Aiteda, que odia Ragoney y que tiene una obsesión rara por los abejorros.

-¿ENTIENDES AHORA MI DILEMA?

-Sinceramente, yo no- contestó la malagueña- ¿Qué pasa con que le gusten los abejorros? son monos.

-¡EL PROBLEMA NO ES QUE LE GUSTEN LOS ABEJORROS!- estalló la menor enterrando la cabeza entre las manos- El problema es que no puede ser que vayas ahí con toda la ilusión a conocer a alguien que piensas que está en el mismo barco que tu y de repente te diga que es Aiteda, AI-TE-DA

-Es que no puedes ir con todas las ilusiones porque después se viene hostiabola- le dijo una chica alta mientras pasaba por delante de su mesa para limpiar su bandeja.

-¿Y esa quien es?- preguntó Alfred

-Una de las jús de Ragoney- contestó su amiga Thalia sentándose con ellos en la mesa- Desvarían un poco en twitter, pero son majas.

-Ah- Le respondió el catalán- Sea quien sea tiene razón. Sabes que somos muy dados a montarnos películas dignas de oscar y después darnos la hostia.

-Realmente cualquiera del CDLDFRR podría ser Aiteda, o peor aún- bajó la voz la extremeña- stanear Cepoi

  


-Inserte gif de Nerea con el escalofrío- dijo una chica castaña sacando la cabeza de detrás de una planta.

-Rosa tía, esto es la vida real no twitter, no puedes insertar un gif- le dijo la que supusieron que era su amiga mientras se recolocaba las gafas.

-SI ES QUE NADIE ME VALORA, ME VOY DEL GRUPO- la chica llamada Rosa salió de allí cual diva suprema seguida de la castaña que intentaba volver a meterla en el grupo.

-¿Pero qué grupo, que dicen? – La gallega no entendía nada de aquello.

-No les hagáis caso, siempre se están saliendo-Dijo una de las tres niñas que estaban sentadas en la mesa de al lado

-Oye, ¿Nos conocemos? - preguntó Alfred a una de ellas- Me suenas mucho

-Síiii te habldkaomuchokokpor twitter, soyfantgguya- dijo la más bajita del trio

-¿Qué ha dicho?- le preguntó el castaño a Nerea

-Ni idea, es que Cris habla noruego y muchas veces no se la entiende- le contestó- tu solo asiente y sonríe.

-Hola Cris- le saludó- ¡Que te sigan las luces!

En ese momento la niña desfalleció, cayendo al suelo.

-Buah ¿Lucia que hacemos?- dijo la otra integrante del trio

-Cógele de una pierna y yo de la otra- mandó la de gafas.

Así entre las dos consiguieron sacar a niña de la sala mientras aquella seguía repitiendo la palabra “luces” una y otra vez

  


-Nere te juntas con gente rara de cojones- le dijo la leona una vez desparecieron por la puerta.

-Puede- le respondió ella- pero por menos no son Aitedas…

-¿No vas a dejarlo estar nunca, no?- le dijo la malagueña recogiendo sus cubiertos para tirar la bandeja.

-¡JAMÁS!- dijo- Estoy harta de juntarme con gente que acaba siendo aiteda- Se levantó, pegando con las palmas sobre la mesa tal vez un poco demasiado fuerte- ¡QUIERO AMIGOS RAGONEYERS!

Se volvió a sentar, enterrando la cara entre las manos. Y Estuvo a puntiiiito de echarse a llorar, pero se controló y no lloró (no, Aitana, no lloró) porque de repente su sexto sentido carpetero la hizo ponerse en alerta.

-Está aquí- dijo levantando la cabeza de entre las manos mirando fijamente a sus compañeras cual muñeca diabólica.

-Nerea que miedo me estás dando jodia’- dijo la malagueña removiéndose incomoda.

-Está llegando, lo presiento, muy cerca- dijo Alfred mirando fijamente al frente también.

-¿Quién está llegando?- dijo una voz confusa detrás de los dos catalanes.

  


Ambos carpeteros se giraron sobresaltados encontrándose a Agoney mirándolos de forma extraña.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo el canario ladeando la cabeza de forma adorable.

-AGONEEEEEY

La rubia no dudó ni un segundo en echarse a sus brazos cual koala.

-Hola cachorrita ¿Me echaste de menos?- la saludó el canario mientras la balanceaba.

-Su- le contestó apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello- Ago estoy triste, dame mimitos.

El moreno miró al resto del grupo mientras estos se levantaban a tirar las bandejas

-No preguntes, no quieres saberlo.

  


-Vaaaleee… Bueno chiquitina ¿Nos vamos a clase?- le dijo el mayor aun sujetándola

-No quiero ir- le contestó apretándole con más fuerza- la gente es mala

-¿Te volviste a pelear con Aitana por cambiarte en Educación Física por Cepeda?- La notó asentir- Nerea, tienes que empezar a asumir que Aitana y Cep…

En eso sonó el timbre, cortando cualquier cosa que estuviera diciendo el chico

-CALLA CHUCHO QUE NO TE ESCUCHO- grito la rubia soltándose del agarre de su amigo

Esta salió corriendo dirección a su próxima clase dejando al canario confundido en medio del comedor escolar.

……………………………………………

-Y entonces Raoul subió las manos al cuello ajeno y estampó sus labios, no dejando ni un solo centímetro entre sus cuerpos- leyó en voz alta una concentrada Nerea- Agoney no se pudo resistir y lo subió al escritorio, devorándolo entero después.

-¿Qué se supone que devoré?-habló el canario des de la puerta sorprendiendo a las chicas- Por favor dime que una pizza, me muero de hambre.

-¡AGONEY!- exclamó la rubia sobresaltada bloqueando la Tablet- ¿Qué… que haces aquí?

-Tengo hambre- respondió simple avanzando hasta donde estaba el grupo- ¿Qué hacen ustedes?

-¡Nada!- respondieron todas a la vez nada sospechosas ellas.

  


Bueno, para entender todo este asunto hay que ponerse en situación primero:

Agoney acababa de entrar en la sala común de las chicas justo en una de esas reuniones que organizaba el _Club De Lectura De Fanfics Ragoneyer Radikal_ o, en otras palabras, el CDLDFRR. Estas eran organizadas por Nerea y Thalia todos los miércoles y se dedicaban a leer fanfics de su pareja favorita en todo el internado, _Ragoney_.

Aquello empezó con ellas dos sentadas en la sala leyendo juntas las últimas actualizaciones de sus fics favoritos a lo que, tiempo después, se unieron Alfred y Juan Antonio. Poco a poco el club fue creciendo hasta que estaban metidos en el ajo casi la mitad de 2ºA

Ese miércoles solo estaban las chicas en la acogedora sala de estar desparramadas por los sofás casi unas encima de las otras, escuchando a Nerea leer los últimos capítulos de los fanfics del momento.

  


-¿Están en una de sus reuniones de lectura que me dijo Alfred?- preguntó el moreno apoyándose en el sillón donde se encontraba Marina- ¿Qué libro se están leyendo ahora?

La sala entera estalló en carcajadas ante la pregunta del chico, hasta la chica vegana del gato se rio por su inocencia. Nerea no se podía creer que llevara siendo amiga del canario tanto tiempo y este siguiera sin saber _realmente_ para que se reunían todas las semanas.

-No son libros Ago, son _fanfics_ \- respondió Amaia ganándose un puñetazo en el brazo por parte de la del flequillo- Eh ¿por qué me pegas?

-¡La cuarta pared Amaia!- le reprendió Aitana- Hay que respetar la cuarta pared.

-¿La qué?- preguntó, siendo ignorado completamente

-Tranquilas, que con lo empanado que está seguro que no sabe ni lo que son- respondió Miriam riéndose

-Tiene razón- habló Thalia- Seguro que ni siquiera sabe que es _wattpad_

-Chicas, las estoy oyendo ¿saben? – volvió a intentarlo

\- Seguro que ni siquiera sabe que tiene una OTP- dijo Marina- ¡Con lo _shippeables_ que son!

-Más de una en realidad- contestó Mireya- al pobre lo juntamos con todo lo que se mueve.

  


-¡YA VALE!- alzó la voz, bueno, todo lo que puede alzar la voz Agoney - Para su información tengo una cuenta de wattpad y sí que sé lo que son los fanfics- explicó cruzándose de brazos- Anoche precisamente me leí uno.

-No le creo nada- le susurró Aitana a Amaia- Este está mintiendo para que lo incluyamos en la narrativa.

-Buah, buah, buah, ¿Te imaginas que es tukot?- le respondió con el mismo tono riéndose cómplices.

-Chicas, Tukot se inactivó la cuenta hace tiempo- dijo la otra canaria volviendo la atención al moreno- ¿Qué fanfic leíste?

-Algo de un perro fiel, no me acuerdo mucho- respondió rascándose la cabeza nervioso - Tuve que dejarlo a mitad, demasiado intenso.

-Lo que dije, no sabe ni lo que es un fanfic- volvió a decir Miriam acomodando mejor su cabeza en el regazo de Amaia- Si se escandaliza por ese mejor que no se lea el de mil novecientos noventa y algo, aquel en el que el otro penco casi se lía con Alfred.

  


-Shhh ¡Miriam no me hagas spoiler que aun no voy al día! - le recriminó la granadina

-Te fastidias- le respondió Nerea- El karma por spoilearme Waves

-¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE IGNORARME POR FAVOR?- el moreno cada vez se estaba enfadando más.

-Calla Ago, que estamos hablando los mayores- le dijo la de los ojos azules

-Las voy a matar un día- les respondió cruzándose de brazos, prácticamente echando humo por las orejas

-¿Arroba PoliSia?- se escuchó una voz des de la puerta

 _-¿Qui és?-_ preguntó Aitana a Nerea en catalán

- _El Asar-_ respondió también en catalán - _Ni cas, no té res més a fer que vindre a molestar_

  


-Miren ya me cansé de ustedes y de que siempre hablen como si no existiera- les dijo enfadado el canario- ¿Saben qué?

-Café

-Mec

-Cómo iba diciendo, antes de que me interrumpieran- si las miradas mataran se hubiera quedado solo en aquella sala- Quiero entrar al Cé De ele de… bueno al club ese que tienen ustedes.

-Pero amor…- le dijo Ana con voz dulce- Si no sabes nada de fanfics, ni de OTPs ni de nada de este mundillo.

-¡Que sí sé!- respondió haciendo un puchero- Pregúntenme lo que quieran, les demostraré que puedo entrar en su club.

-¿Quieres venir a leer fics con nosotros?- le preguntó Thalia- Ago, no creo que sea una buena idea…

-¿Y porqué no?- contestó enfadándose aún más.

  


-Verás Ago…-empezó Marina- los fanfics que leemos son sobre Ra…

-Ranúnculos- cortó Mimi riéndose- Ranúnculos y achicorias

\- Más bien sobre Alcaparras y Roquefort- contestó Miriam riéndose también.

-Yo soy más de los de la Real Academia- dijo cómplice Aitana- Esos sí que son buenos

  


-Me voy a cenar, ya me cansé- anunció dándose la vuelta - Que les den a todas. ¡Pero que les den mal! - recalcó al oír un “ojalá” de parte de Amaia

-¡Ago espera!- llamó Thalía- Tengo una idea.

Eso captó la atención del canario que soltó el pomo de la puerta y se giró con los brazos cruzados hacia la extremeña. La ceja en alto y la barbilla levantada, como buena diva dramática que es.

-¿Por qué no te hacemos un test?- continuó a pesar de la mirada intimidante del chico- Un test sobre fics, si lo pasas pues puedes entrar en el grupo si no… Pues serás un estorbo y te quedarás fuera, como Mimi de las clases de química.

-¡Oye!- le reprendió la rubia- Eso es muy de Marzo, ya estará bi…

 

-¡CLARO ESO ES!- Soltó la catalana de repente tirando la Tablet a la alfombra al levantarse del sofá- YA LO TENGO, THALIA ERES UN GENIO, TE CUERO MAZO

Dicho esto, le cogió de la cara aplastándole los mofletes y le plantó un beso de película que dejó a la extremeña toda colorada. La soltó riéndose desquiciada y saltó todos los cojines del suelo cual gacela salvaje hasta llegar a la puerta que abrió para salir de allí pitando.

-Jo, que envidia

-¿Dijiste algo Aiti?- le preguntó la castaña sentada a su lado

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? No, no para nada- respondió nerviosa- Oye que tarde es ¿no? Vamos a cenar antes de que Ago se desmaye del hambre.

Dicho esto, se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Marina fue a preguntar que pasaba, pero en ese momento la barriga de Amaia rugió cual animal salvaje y decidieron que ya hablarían de aquello más tarde.

…………………………………………

-Buah es que míralos- dijo una Thalía soñadora con la cabeza apoyada en las manos- Son monísimos.

-Están encoñados- respondió la granadina- ojalá se coman la boca delante de nuestras ensaladas.

-Si están- dijo Marina mordiendo su manzana- Para no estarlo, son las personas más guapas del internado.

  


Con la llegada de la primavera hacia el tiempo perfecto para pasar las tardes libres sentados en las mesas del patio en compañía de la naturaleza. El sol brillaba, los pajaritos cantaban y los pencos se picaban con cosquillitas en los costados, la combinación perfecta para nuestros pequeños literatos.

Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos del CDLDFRR era sentarse en su mesa de picnic favorita y observar lo monísimos que eran Raoul y Agoney haciendo literalmente cualquier cosa. Así que ahí estaban, echando la tarde como buenamente podían.

  


-Seguro que cuando están solos Ago le llena de cosquillitas y después le llena la cara de besitos- Dijo Thalía suspirando.

-Ya te digo yo que lo hacen- le respondió Alfred bufando- Se pasan el día toqueteándose y dándose besitos.

-¿Envidia?- le preguntó Juan Antonio picándole con un dedo.

-Mucha- se sinceró- ¡me prometieron un trio Ragofred y sigo esperando!

-¿Qué QUÉ? – dijeron todos al unísono haciendo que Alfred se pusiera todo rojo al ver que se le había escapado cierta información confidencial

-Pues veréis yo…-dijo rascándose la nuca-Es gracioso el asunto porqu…

-¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ!- Apareció Nerea causando 1000 infartos (como siempre) antes de que pudiera responder- INCLINAOS ANTE VUESTRA SALVADORA SIMPLES MORTALES.

-Solo acepto que seas mi salvadora si me dices que me has traído un aguacate para merendar- le dijo la otra rubia.

-Mejor mi querida aguacatera- _¿aguacaqué?_ \- Traigo la solución a todos nuestros problemas.

  


La pequeña se sentó en la mesa sacando el ordenador de su mochila y encendiéndolo. Estuvo trasteando unos minutos mientras los otros la miraban sin entender muy bien qué estaba pasando. Al cabo de un rato encontró lo que buscaba y colocó el portátil para que pudieran verlo todos.

-¿Test de aptitud Ragoneyer? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el de Bilbao

-Me alegra que me preguntes mi pequeño retoño- le contestó la catalana- Estamos todos de acuerdo en que es una mierda que rasques un poco y aquí todo el mundo sea Aiteda, shipeen Cepoi o, peor aún - pausa dramática

-Tía no lo digas- le advirtió Mimi

-No, Nerea por la barba de Agoney no lo hagas- le dijo la extremeña

  


Cogió aire creando una tensión comparable a la que tenían Raoul y Agoney cada vez que les tocaba hacer glúteos con Magalí.

Y lo soltó, con la palabra más dolorosa que oirían sus oídos aquella tarde.

-CEPONEY

  


Toda la mesa estalló en un NOOOOOO colectivo que llamó la atención de los dos pencos que estaban medio dormidos sobre el césped. Nerea les saludó desde la mesa con su sonrisa angelical restándole importancia a la histeria colectiva que ella misma había causado.

-Nerea- le llamó la atención el otro catalán- recuerda las normas del club

-Norma número cuatro- citó Marina- No mencionarás al ship prohibido a no ser que estés bajo amenaza de muerte.

-Bueno, ¡esto es una amenaza de muerte! - se excusó- ¡Las Cepedistas y Aitedas nos están invadiendo!

-Oye Nerea…-llamó la extremeña- Tu odio hacia las aitedas no tendrá nada que ver con que te guste Aitana ¿no?

-¿Pero que _dises_?- respondió nerviosa- Estarás tu enamorada

-¿Está hablando como Agoney o soy yo?- preguntó el mayor

-Cuando miente se le sale lo canario- explicó Mimi

-¡No miento, mienten ustedes!- contestó toda colorada.

-¿Qué coño estáis haciendo putas del demoño?- Preguntó la gallega que acababa de llegar junto a Amaia.

-Nere ha hecho un test para distinguir a los ragoneyers de verdad.

-Alaa, ¿a ver?- preguntó Amaia acercándose

  


Después de unos minutos leyéndolo pensaron que tal vez si que era una buena idea así que lo arreglaron para que fuera lo más ragoneyer posible.

Estuvieron toda la tarde ocupados y si no hubiera sido por que se acercó su pareja favorita a avisarles no se hubieran dado cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo.

  


-Hola chicos, ¿Se vienen a cenar? - preguntó el moreno

-¿QUÉ SE VIENE? ¿EL QUE SE VIENE?- contestó la rubia desquiciada levantando la vista del portátil por primera vez en un buen rato.

-HOSTIA QUE SE VIENE SINGLE- Dijo el catalán

-¿SINGLE?- Levantó la cabeza la pamplonica- BUAH BUAH NO ME HAGAIS ESTO

-NO, SE VIENE ADEJEDATE 3.0- contestó la de las gafas- CONFIRMADÍSIMO

-OLEEE CELEBRAMOS- dijo una chica castaña- BEÑAAAT AMOR QUE SE VIENE BODORRIO Y NO EL NUESTROOO

-QUITA BICHO- le respondió el susodicho quitándosela de encima- Hetera tenía que ser

-RECETAAAAS YO QUIERO RECEEETAS- Gritaba una chica bajita corriendo por el césped– PAULA PÁSAME ESE VÍDEO YAAAAA

 

-No voy ni a intentarlo- le dijo el rubio a su novio al ver el desquicie colectivo- _Qui els entenga que els compri_

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Aitana que llegó subida a caballito de Cepeda- ¿Por qué gritan?

-Ni idea- le respondió el canario abrazando a su novio por detrás apoyando la barbilla en su hombro- Hace tiempo que dejé de entenderlos

-KHESTAPASANDO- Dijo Luisito a los homínidos sentados en aquella mesa

  


De repente, como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, se giraron todos hacia él en modo niña del exorcista. Hubo un momento de tensión inicial que se podía comparar al de los pantalones de Roi cuando se equivocó con el programa de la lavadora. Este momento pasó en cuanto los ojos de las dos catalanas coincidieron.

-¡A POR ÉEEEEEEEEL!- Lanzó entonces el grito de guerra la pequeña princesa

Toda la mesa se levantó y corrió hacia Cepeda que salió por patas de allí con la castaña aún a cuestas. No pudo avanzar mucho hasta que la horda de desquiciados (y locos) carpeteros se les echó encima.

Al contrario de lo que pudieron pensar Agoney y Raoul al principio, los integrantes del club de lectura no les pegaron, simplemente les… ¿acariciaron?

-¿Le están acariciando el pecho a Cepeda?- preguntó el rubio

-¿Y… el pelo a Aitana?- puntualizó el otro

Ambos se quedaron admirando la escena de una jauría de carpeteros toquiteando y acariciando a la carpeta prohibida como si les estuvieran saliendo cinco cabezas a cada uno.

  


-¿¡Nerea me has pellizcado el culo!?- preguntó la castaña sobresaltándose encima de su fiel corcel.

-¿Pero que diseees?- le respondió agarrando más aquel melocotón- Estás loqueeta

-¿Puedo preguntar que hacen?- intervino el canario al ver que su amiga se estaba exponiendo demasiado

-Tocando a Aiteda- respondió sencillita Miriam

-Sí, porque somos ragoneyers y todo lo que tocamos lo hundimos- explicó la extremeña

En eso Cepeda perdió el equilibrio y los tiró a los dos al suelo formando una pila de extremidades. Aquellos, al ver la situación, empezaron a danzar alrededor de la pareja en el suelo al ritmo de Ya no quiero na'.

-No me lo creo- dijo el rubio mirando a sus amigas anonadado- que han hundido aiteda de verdad

-Nunca subestimes el poder de las carpeteras- le contestó su mejor amigo- Son poderosísimas

-Si somos- respondió Mireya orgullosa acercándose a ellos- Ahora estarán un buen rato dándole al lio, que la canción se pega más que la mononucleosis de Raoul.

-¡OYE, que ya la había pasado!

- _Shur joni_ \- _¿que?-_ Nah déjalo, yo me entiendo. ¿Vamos a cenar?

-Creo que hoy hay pato- le dijo el moreno al catalán.

-Bieeen, que bueno esta el pato, ¿no?- le sonrió- aunque pobre pato…

-Anda tira pesao’- le empujó ligeramente la rubia sonriendo

  


Y así es como dejaron a sus amigos en pleno ritual satánico. Nunca supieron que pasó aquella noche exactamente, pero Luisito apareció en su habitación con la cabeza medio rapada y Aitana con el flequillo lleno de pintura verde murmurando algo sobre su casa y un teléfono.

….........................................................

**Group chat: Poderio Carpetero**

**PrincessNere:** Chicos empezamos la Operación Test Ragoney

 **Ana Word 2007:** Que nombre más cutre xD

 **LolaMimíndigo** : La morena tiene razón, es cutrísimo.

 **PrincessNere** : Tú siempre le das la razón porque es tu novia...

 **Ana Word 2007** : NO ES MI NOVIA!!!!!!! Solo somos compañeras...

 **Yellow SubMarine** : Sí, compañeras de edición, como Ragoney ;) ;)

 **LolaMimíndigo:** La cabrona ya no me da ni la hora...

 **LaMiriLeona:** Ya no quiere nah

 **LabejAmaia:** Tiene el corazón vendío

 **PrincessNere:** CHICAS QUE OS DESVIAIS!!!!!!!!

 **Yellow SubMarine:** Chiques*

**Yellow SubMarine fue eliminada del grupo**

**CapitainAlfred** : Nerea...

 **PrincessNere:** Castigada 5 minutos por pesada

 **PrincessNere:** PesadE*

 **ThaliaBerry:** Escuchadme, ¿porque no le llamamos el TRR?

 **Juanvana unaná:** TRR????

 **ThaliaBerry:** Test Ragoney Radikal, TRR

 **Thaliaberry:** Así nadie sabe que es, pasa _undercover_

**yellow SubMarine fue agregada al grupo**

**PrincessNere:** ¡Eh! ¡Que sigue castigada!

 **LavirgendelTaconaso:** Por el poder que me he otorgao a mi misma yo le declaro descastigada **.**

 **LaMiriLeona:** ¿te envió un audio?

 **Lavirgendeltaconaso:** Peor, me ha enviado 6

 **Ana Word 2007:** Chicaaas, entonces lo llamamos el TRR???????

 **LaMiriLeona:** Yaaaaasss

 **LabejAmaia:** Buaaah Alfred casi se come una moscaaaa

 **Yellow SubMarine:** NOOOOO MONSTRUOOOO :( :( :(

 **Capitainalfred:** Todo culpa del romántico aroma de la vegetación consumida en una tarde de primavera.

 **Juanvana unaná:** Chicos los porros no son buenos :(

 **LolaMimíndigo:** Cabrones os habeis hecho un ceporrito y no habeis avisado, mardishion pa vosotros

 **Labejamaia:** jiji :P

**PrincessNere abandonó el grupo**

**PrincessNere fue agregada al grupo**

**LaMiriLeona:** Nerea no te salgas que después no me dejará meterte

 **Princessnere:** Pues hacedme caso :(((((((

 **Capitainalfred:** Iluminanos pequeño saltamontes

 **Lola Mimíndigo:** Sin comentarios.

 **PrincesNere:** Bueno, al lio. He hablado con Laura y Mamen y nos van a dejar el aula B de la segunda planta para hacer el test

 **Thaliaberry:** El aula maldita?

 **LaVirgendeltaconaso** : Maldita? Mimi, qué has hecho?

 **Lolamimíndigo** : Yo nada!!!! adjsfhauosbhjuhaoa os odio

 **ThaliaBerry** : La llaman así porque cada vez que se hace una batalla a muerte de canto allí dentro acabas nominado contra Miluis y SIEMPRE pierdes :(

 **PrincessNere:** La MALDICIÓN DEL MARKETING la llaman.

 **Lavirgendeltaconaso:** Yo viví la maldición del marketing en persona :(

 **MerinoMenudoPepino:** Y yo, puto Luis

 **MerinoMenudoPepino:** Le voy a lanzar un cojinazo por echarme

 **Ana Word 2007:** Ricky que haces despierto a estas horas?

 **LolaMimíndigo:** Ya ves, son las 11 deberia de estar durmiendo ya.

 **Merinomenudopepino:** Misión completada, si mañana me veis con un moratón no os asusteis todo controlado.

 **MerinoMenudoPepino** : Que, ya la estais liando?

 **LaMiriLeona:** Estamos arreglando lo del test

 **Merinomenudopepino:** Ok, me voy que me llama Kibo. Suerteeee

 **LaVirgendeltaconaso:** Igual que viene, también se va.

 **Yellow SubMarine:** Chiques me duermo, vamos a arreglar esto ya porfi.

 **PrincessNere:** ¿Ya? Pero si solo es la 1

 **LaMiriLeona:** Es que Marina es del turno de mañanas, no del club nocturno.

 **Thaliaberry:** Yo también me voy a dormir en nada, me voy a perder la hora ragoneyer :(

 **CapitainAlfred:** POOOOT SEEER QUE LA VIIIIDAAAA ET PORTÉS FINS AL SOOOL

 **LaMiriLeona** : Pero qué?

 **Capitainalfred** : AGONEEEY TE QUIEROOOO COMEMEEE LA BOOCAAAA

 **Capitainalfred:** RAOUL A TI TE DEJO COMERME EL BONIATO TRANQUILOOOO

**LabejAmaia eliminó a Capitainalfred**

**Ana Word 2007:** Amaia?

 **LabejAmaia:** Jijiji :P

 **LolaMimíndigo** : Sigo enfadada porque se han hecho un ceporrito sin mí...

 **Lolamimíndigo:** Ana, ven a consolarme que estoy triste

 **LaVirgendeltaconaso** : Que no os mareen que está metida en su cama desde hace rato.

 **LaVirgendeltaconaso** : Ay dios, yo esto no lo quiero escuchar. Miri me voy a dormir contigo.

 **PrincessNere:** Valee...No quiero saber qué está pasando ahí....

 **PrincessNere:** **RESUMEN DEL TRR**

 **PrincessNere** : El Viernes 28 en el aula B de la segunda planta. Después de las clases, allá sobre las 5 o así.

 **Yellow SubMarine:** ¿Y cómo se apuntará la gente?

 **LaMiriLeona** : Avisamos por el grupo de clase y que la gente vaya distribuyendo la info?

 **Thaliaberry** : Me parece bien

 **Thaliaberry:** Yo avisaré a las ragoticas también, que como no le diga nada a Mir y a Laia me matan.

 **Lavirgendeltaconaso:** Quienes?

 **Thaliaberry** : Las capitanas del Nataula, una larga historia.

 **Yellow SubMarine:** Ok pues el viernes a las 5, nos vemos allí Ragoneyers ♥

  


…....................................................

El viernes llegó mucho más rápido de lo que esperaban. Entre las clases, las extraescolares, las horas de lectura de fics y las de espionaje a los pencos no se dieron cuenta que ya había llegado el GRAN día.

-CHICAAAS ¿ESTAIS NERVIOSAS?- gritó Thalía esa mañana metiendo la cabeza por la puerta

-Joder Thalía que susto me has dao'- se quejó la malagueña frente al espejo- Por tu culpa se me ha ido la raya.

-Ay perdón Mire, es que estoy súper nerviosa- le contestó sentándose en la cama con la mochila a la espalda.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?- preguntó la castaña - ¿Pasó algo amor?

-¡Hoy es el día del TRR!

-¡Hostia puta es verdad!- Dijo Mimi apareciendo de debajo de las sábanas- La Nere debe estar desquiciadísima.

-Se ha levantado a las seis de la mañana y no la he vuelto a ver- Contestó la extremeña encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tengo ganas de ver que pasa la verdad- dijo la rubia retocándose el highlighter- Es hora de que el TRR crezca y lo haga bien.

-Es verdad- secundó su compañera de habitación- Que ganas ais

-¿Qué ganas de qué?- preguntó la del flequillo.

-¡DE NADA! le respondieron todas las allí presentes, incluida la pamplonica que llegaba también.

La mañana siguiente de hacer el test habían decidido que no le dirían nada ni a Aitana ni a Cepeda. Aunque la catalana era del CDLDFRR pensaron que era mejor si no lo sabía, ya que formaba parte de la carpeta prohibida.

Así que habían estado toda la semana ocultándole que iban a hacer ese viernes, y había sido cuanto menos complicado. Lo más difícil había sido mantener a Amaia ocupada para que no se quedara sola con Aitana y esta le interrogara. Porque la pamplonica era muchas cosas, pero de discreta tenia poco.

-Estáis muy raras últimamente…- les dijo sospechosa- Bueno, me bajo a desayunar que me está esperando la sister R para acabar el trabajo de los Javis. ¿Vienes Amaia?

-Eeee….- se bloqueó la surfera al verse sin salida.

-¡Amaia, por fin te encuentro!

-¡Mandy, Claudia!- les saludó viendo una escapatoria perfecta

-¿Vais a desayunar? Os acompañamos, así de paso te cuento como va a ir la mani del domingo.

-¡Perfecto, Vamos!- cogió a ambas del brazo- De camino recogemos a Marina y se lo cuentas también.

Aitana las siguió un paso por detrás con los brazos cruzados y un puchero en la boca.

  


-Pobrecilla, me da pena- dijo Thalía cuando ya no las veía- No quiero que se enfade con nosotros.

-Piensa que es por un bien mayor- le dijo la canaria- Lo entenderá cuando haya pasado todo, ya verás.

-Eso espero- suspiró- ¿Estáis ya? ¡Quiero empezar este día cuanto antes!

Todas se rieron por lo adorable que era su amiga cuando se emocionaba. Se acabaron de vestir y fueron a desayunar, les esperaba un día duro.

Tuvieron educación física a primera, la asignatura preferida del club ya que podían hacerle fotos a su OTP toqueteándose. Encima ese día tocaba glúteos y pudieron captar perfectamente como Agoney le miraba el redondo melocotón a su buen amigo y como el rubio le miraba a él a través del espejo. Todo un show.

Pero vamos, que nuestras amigas las carpeteras encantadas de la vida.

El resto del día pasó bastante normal, todo lo normal que puede pasar un día con Nerea desaparecida, Thalía desquiciada y Aitana persiguiendo a Amaia por todas partes.

Y por fin llegó la hora que todos estaban esperando, bueno una media hora antes cuando por fin apareció la rubia.

  


-Nerea ¿dónde estabas? Preguntó la gallega al ver a su amiga cubierta de tierra y con ramas en la cabeza.

-Buah, increíble- respondió- He sentido la llamada, pero con toda su fuerza.

-¿Qué dice esta ahora?- preguntó Carmen, una de las chica que les estaban ayudando a arreglarlo todo

-Que sí, que sí- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza con la mirada completamente perdida- Estaba en el jardín delantero cuando ha venido Manel, ya sabéis el rubio surfero de segundo C, y me ha invitado a una Sidra el Gaitero y después se ha puesto a cantar purpurina y buah tias buah buah buah.

La pequeña entró en un bucle que por más que la leona intentara zarandearla por los hombros no había manera de sacarla de allí. En eso llegó Amaia, experta en bucles inexplicables, y la miro a los ojos.

-¡AHORA LO ENTIENDO TODO!- Exclamó la pamplonica soltando a la rubia que empezó a cantar “Voulez Vous” a grito pelado- ¡Ahora entiendo porque no encontraba el porro del almuerzo!

-¡Amaia!- la regañó Claudia- ¿Otra vez con los porros?

-No, otra vez no ¡PORQUE SE LO HA FUMADO ELLA!- la volvió a acusar con un dedo haciendo un puchero- Y Alfred y Nat echándome la culpa a mí, no se vale.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Preguntó Miriam tapándole la boca a la menor para que no siguiera gritando nosequé de la virgen de Guadalupe.- Ella es la que estaba organizándolo todo

-Thalía también estaba en el ajo, así que debe saberlo todo- dijo Candela- Voy a buscarla, ahora vengo.

-Vale a ver, podemos buscar a Aitana y que se quede con ella- Dijo el de Bilbao- Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro

-Noooo pobres pájaros- Saltó Marina- ¡STOP MALTRATO A LOS PAJAROS! ¡TODOS SOMOS PAJAROS!

Y así, saltando a lo Heidi, se fue alejando hasta llegar a Bast y comerle la boca porque “¡Joder Bast que guapo estás hoy!”

-Vuestro grupo me da miedo- les dijo Anna, otra de las ayudantes- Vamos Carmen que nos está esperando Juju fuera.

  


Cuando se fueron las chicas pensaron entre todos que lo mejor era buscar a Aitana para que cuidara de la rubia, así que Miriam y Amaia salieron al patio a buscarla. Se la encontraron sentada bajo de un árbol comiéndose un plátano bañado en miel mientras hablaba con un chico.

-¿Quien es ese?- preguntó Miriam aún con la catalana medio grogui encima.

-Otra vez no, que pesado es- le contestó su amiga- ¡JAVICHA ALEJATE DE AITANA!

-¿Aitana?- abrió los ojos la menor, soltándose de la gallega- ¡AITANAAAAAA!

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?- preguntó el chico alejándose al ver que la rubia iba corriendo hacia él

-Javi2 fus fus- le echó la castaña pegándole en la cabeza con una escoba que había aparecido allí de repente- Que Raoultana no existe, abandona ya.

-¡JAMÁAAAS!

Y con ese grito de guerra salió corriendo perdiéndose entre la maleza del jardín.

-¿De dónde te sacaste la escoba?

-¿EN SERIO ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE VES RARO EN TODO ESTO?- le gritó la castaña

-Shhhh Aiti no grites- La rubia le puso un dedo en los labios, mirándola intensamente.

Bueno, todo lo intenso que podía mirarle con los ojos perdidos cortesía del ceporrito. Aún así la del flequillo se sonrojó, removiéndose incómoda. Nerea bajó el dedo y se acurrucó más en el cuerpo de su amiga.

-¿Me vais a contar que pasa?

Se lo explicaron todo rápido mientras intentaban apartar a la rubia que había empezado a acariciarle el pelo mientras cantaba dulce gatito. Obviamente se saltaron la parte del test y el porqué tenía que ser justamente ELLA quien la cuidara.

  


-¿Y porqué tengo que encargarme yo?- les dijo metiéndole lo que le quedaba de plátano en la boca a Nerea para que dejara de cantar- Según he entendido has sido TU- la señaló- la causante de esto.

-Venga Aiti, si sabes que estás deseando quedarte a solas con ella- desvió el tema la pamplonica.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- le respondió sonrojándose al ver la ceja alzada de la mayor- Bueno, vale, acepto. ¡Pero solo porque me da pena que esté así! - añadió al oír un “ya claro”

-Vale, pues te dejamos de encargada- dijo la leona cogiendo a Amaia del brazo llevándosela de allí- ¡Adiós Y BUENA SUERTE!

-Serán…- dijo la castaña viéndolas irse corriendo- ¿A dónde irán con tanta prisa?

-Aiti, tengo sueño- llamó su atención la rubia rascándose los ojos.

-Aiiish, que voy a hacer contigo…-le acarició la cabellera- Venga, vamos a tu habitación.

  


………………………………………………

Acababan de ser las cinco en punto cuando llegaron Miriam y Amaia a la puerta del aula. Allí estaba todo el CDLDFRR (menos la colíder) preparado para empezar el test.

-¿Me explicas como se ha juntado tanto gentío?- preguntó la malagueña

-Nerea le ha pasado el mensaje a los 6 grupos en los que está metida- explicó Alfred- Y claro, ha corrido la voz que no veas.

-Todo el mundo quiere entrar en el CDLDFRR por lo que parece- dijo Miriam

-Es que sois súper famosos- le respondió candela- No como nosotros, que somos unos _jús_

-AQUI NADIE ES UN WHO- Gritó una voz - QUE OS AHOSTIO, PRIMER AVISO

\- Paun, no grites- le calmó su amiga- Que al final llamarán a la poliSia

-QUE LA DETENGAN QUE ES UNA CARPETERA- cantó la chica, a lo que se unió Mandy y algunas personas más de alrededor.

-RAGONEYISTA, CARPETERA Y ORGULLOSA – gritó otra chica a su lado

-Ay Dios, empecemos con esto antes de que se lie más- Suspiró Juan Antonio.

  


Entraron ellos primero para después ir dejando pasando a la gente poco a poco, no querían arriesgarse a que se colara ninguna aiteda, ejemabejorraejem, ni a que nadie se llevara chuletas o algo.

-A ver... Nora, Judith, Lucy y Paula- fue apuntando Miriam según le daban los carnets del instituto- Venga que solo quedan unas diez personas.

-Ya no puedo más amiga- le respondió la malagueña a su lado- Y acabamos de empezar

-Es lo que toca por hacerle caso a la loca de Nerea- suspiró- Veamos... Uy mira, esta se llama como yo-le sonrió a la chica castaña- Miriam, Judit....

  


-Esperad un momento- dijo la de los ojos azules mirando a su derecha- Ese... ¿ese es Agoney?

-¿Pero cómo va a ser Agoney?-le contestó su amiga- Judit ¿No ves que no tiene barba?

-Esperad un momento- les dijo Mireya - Sí es Agoney, miradle el lunar en la boca

-Y LA BARBILLA CULO- secundó Paun- ES ÉL

-NOOOOO ¿PERO QUE HACEEE?

-¿!¿!¿!¿!PORQUE SE HA QUITADO LA BARBAAA?!?!?!?

-Pues no veas que risa antes cuando se ha afeitado a medias- dijo Ricky que llegaba con su amigo el valenciano.

-Me quería copiar pero le ha salido mal-* _hairflip*_

-Calla pelopony- le mandó callar su amigo sacando el móvil- Mirad que guapetón.

Les enseñó a los allí presentes (incluido el rubio que iba con una gorra y unas gafas de sol cuadradas bien mariconas para pasar “desapercibido”) una foto del canario con...

-¿Eso es un bigote?- preguntó Sarita- Jej que mono.

-PUAJAJAJAJAJJ Si parece un narcotraficante- decía la gallega.

-Agoney HernandeS, 44, listo para patrullar la Siudad- contestó Pau

-QUE ME DESPICHOROOO

-QUE ME DESORINOOO

-QUE ME MEOOOO

-Esta gente tiene un serio problema urinario- comentó Lluis sacando su carnet- Bueno apuntadme en eso que voy a hacer el test.

  


Y dicho esto se metieron ambos en el aula dejando a todo el mundo conmocionado por culpa del Agoney de mediana edad narcotraficante y patrullador de siudades.

-Escuchame- le dijo la malagueña a su amiga mientras dejaba pasar a otro grupo- ¿les dejamos hacer el test a estos dos? Después de todo es un club de lectura de SUS fanfics.

-Dejalos, a ver que pasa- le contestó encogiéndose de hombros- Tengo curiosidad por ver cuanto saben sobre la carpeta.

-Bueno, pero si pasa algo las culpas pa'ti – le susurró al ver que se acercaban.

-Todo controlado amiga- le respondió guiñándole un ojo- Uy Mire, pero mira que chicos más guapos tenemos aquí delante ¿Los carnets, porfavor?

  


Obviamente los habian reconocido, por muchas gorras y gafas de sol que llevaran, pero eso no quitaba que Miriam se fuera a divertir un poco a su costa.

  


-Es que...¡me lo dejé en la habitación!- dijo el moreno

-Pues ves a buscarlo, aquí te esperamos- le respondió sonriente la rubia

-Pe..pero...- titubeó- ¡En la habitación de Ibisa! ¡Ay, no Ibisa no! ¡No digas Aibisa!

-Nos lo dejamos en casa cuando volvimos- intervino el rubio todo rojo- Somos un poco despistadetes je je

-Bueno... os dejamos pasar con una condición- les dijo la leona- Si os quitais las...

Alargó la frase a posta, disfrutando cada segundo de tensión que hacia que sus amigos se pusieran nerviosos y les sudara el cuerpo entero. El catalán se puso tan rojo que a Mireya le preocupaba que pudiera entrar en combustión espontania.

-Las sudaderas - acabó- Amigas que estamos en Abril os vais a asar

-Tu no Asar- gritó Mireya al oir un “ _¿PoliSia?_ ”-Que pesao'

-Bueno, ¿Entrais o no?- habló la gallega, aburrida ya de tanta chachara

-¡Sí!- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Se quitaron rápidamente las sudaderas y entraron en el aula a tompicones. Una vez dentro, Ricky los colocó en sus asientos al final del aula. El moreno vio que en su hoja de examen habia algo escrito.

“Después me iré a dormir”

El canario levantó la vista y vio como el de los ojos azules le guiñaba. Rodeó el “dormir” y escribió bajo.

“Conmigo”

  


-UUUUh si ya decia yo que el Rickoney era rial rial- dijo una voz a su izquierda

-Madre mia, pobre _Erre-_ le contestó su amiga- ¿Te acuerdas cuando rompieron la litera?

-Menudo susto, el que estaba durmiendo tan angelicalmente.

-Me da igual eh, que hagan lo que quieran- contestó Raoul a las chicas, obviamente celoso.

-¡A CALLAR TODO EL MUNDO QUE EMPIEZA EL EXAMEN!- gritó la leona

  


El test duró dos horas exactamente, cronometradas por la siempre puntual y exacta Miriam Rodríguez. No pasó mucho en aquellas dos horas. Unos lloraron al ver las preguntas, otros se rieron desquiciados por recordar gates ya olvidados... lo normal en un examen.

Tuvieron algunos intentos de disuación del examen, como cuando aquella chica gritó un “AITANA SIEMPRE REINARÁS” antes de romper la ventana con un ladrillo suelto y salir por ella.

  


Al acabar, recogieron todos los papeles y se los llevaron a la sala común de las chicas para corregirlos. De camino se encontraron a su pareja favorita, de pie en uno de los pasillos

-¿No era Raoul el que estaba enfadado?- preguntó Thalia mirandolos desde lejos

-Amooor- decia el rubio sin obtener respuesta

-Amor dice- el otro le daba la espalda mientras miraba un tablero – tsss

-Amooor, no te enfades

El catalán fue hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda, dándole un beso en el cuello después.

-Ay dejame...- se separó de la pared y del calor de su mejor amigo y se sentó en uno de los bancos

-¿Sabes que podriamos hacer?- le preguntó sentandose a su lado- Dormir... Pero aquí no, en la habitación.

-Se me ocurre algo mejor-le sonrió socarrón- Vayamos a jugar al pequeño pony

Susurró contra su oido para después levantarse y llevarselo de la mano hacia las habitaciones. Las carpeteras no aguantaron más y salieron de su escondite.

-SON MONÍSIMOS

-MIS CARLINOS

-LOS AMO

-ESTAN HERMOSOS

  


-Buah, chicas es tardísimo- dijo la pamplonica dandoles su carpeta de examenes- Buah, que horror, Miriam me va a matar como llegue tarde a nuestra cita.

-Espera ¿KHÉ?- Le gritó Marina al ver como se alejaba corriendo pasillo abajo.

-¿Porque nunca nos enteramos de nada?- preguntó Thalia a su lado

-Porque no seguís a Sara no Ibisa no en twitter- Les dijo una chica allí sentada con su carpeta toda forrada de Álvaro Vázquez- Ella siempre se entera de todo.

-THALIA Y MARINA VENÍS O QUE- Les gritó Mimi desde el final del pasillo.

-¡YA VAMOOOS!- contestaron – Ehhh, nos vamos. Adios

-Adios- se despidió la chica- ¡DECIDLE A AGONEY QUE BEBA MUCHA CERVEZA Y QUE NO FOLLEEEE!

Fue lo último que oyeron antes de girar el pasillo.

…........................................................................

  


-¡CHICOS LO TENGO!- Dijo la canaria de repente, sobresaltando a sus compañeros- ¡TENGO EL EXAMEN DE LOS PENCOS!

-YAAAAS- se alegraron los demás- POR FIN

-Ven aquí que te como la boca- le dijo Mimi haciendo el amago de levantarse

-Tu aquí quietecita que aun no has acabado de corregir ese- la sujetó del brazo el mallorquín.

  


Y es que eran las 4 de la madrugada en aquel momento. Habian querido dejar parte del trabajo para el dia siguiente, pero su vena cotilla y las ganas de saber si sus amigos habian pasado la prueba les obligaron a quedarse hasta tarde corrigiendo.

Pero que no os engañen, no habian estado tanto tiempo en la tarea. Que si ahora no podemos porque tenemos que esperar a que vuelvan Amiriam de su cita, que si ahora nos lo tienen que contar todo, que si ahora se despierta Nerea pero se vuelve a encerrar en la habitación con Aitana por el bien común...

Total que hasta las 2 pasadas no se pusieron a corregir enserio y no fue hasta dos horas más tarde que no encontraron su objeto de deseo y de insomnio.

  


-¿Que hacemos?- preguntó el de Bilbao- ¿Los corregimos, o esperamos a Nerea?

-Tu deja a Nerea que estará ocupada- respondió Thalia

-Para ocupada Aitana, que no dejan de llamarle

-¿Porque se habrá dejado el teléfono fuera?- preguntó Alfred

-Se lo ha dejado para no llamarle y así olvidarle- respondió Marina

-Ah

-¿Entonces lo corregimos?- habló la gallega- Me pido el de la rubia, pásamelo

La castaña le pasó el examen correspondiente al catalán mientras ella se quedaba con el del canario.

  


-Pero Ana, aquí no pone Raoul... -le dijo Marina mirando el examen- Pone Jacqueline

-Ayyy Marina no te enteras de nada- le dijo dulce Mireya achuchandole las mejillas.

\- Alaaa, ¡hay otra Amaia!- dijo la pamplonica mirando la hoja que tenia Ana en las manos- ¡Que guay!

-No Amaia, no se llama como tu, es Agoney- le explicó la leona.

-Noo, Agoney se llama Agoney, no Amaia- respondió ceñuda- Amaia me llamo yo y esta chica por lo que nos llamamos igual, pero Agoney no se llama igual porque se llama Agoney y no Am-

  


La diarrea verbal de la castaña se vio interrumpida por unos labios que se estamparon contra los suyos, dejándola con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa tonta.

-¿Miriam...?

-¿Qué?- respondió encogiendose de hombros - Es la mejor manera de pararla cuando se pone así

-Puedes pararme así cuando quieras- le dijo volviendo a estampar sus labios.

-Eh eh, ya vale. Si yo estoy a dos velas vosotras también- les dijo el Mallorquín sacando un _flis flis_ de agua y echandoles para que se separaran.

Un par de “ _Oye_ ” y “ _Que no somos gatos, quita_ ” después consiguieron separarlas y empezar a corregir los dos últimos examenes.

  


-VALE, QUE NO CUNDA EL PÁNICO, YA ESTÁ- dijo la canaria pasados unos minutos.

-Si, el de Raoul también lo tenemos ya- contestó la sevillana bostezando- ¿Sumamos los puntos?

-Venga, al lio que me duermo mariconas- dijo Mimi sacando la calculadora.

-El de Ago primero. Uno A, dos D-

-¿QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUI?- Gritó una voz fuerte proveniente de nada más y nada menos que Manolo Tiza acompañado de Nayomi – ¿QUE ESTAMOS AQUI, PARA HACERNOS RICOS? ¿PARA NO PARAR DE FOLLAR?

Gritó lo último al ver a Amaia sentada encima de Ricky acariciandole la barba.

-Ehh, sabeis que soi maricón ¿No?- les respondió acunando más a la pamplonica

-TODO EL MUNDO A SU HABITACIÓN ¡YA!

  


Como si de la poliSia se tratase se separaron todos corriendo y, después de recogerlo todo se fueron cada uno a su habitación.

  


**Group Chat: Poderío carpetero**

**A** **na Word 2007:** Chicos, Mimi y yo corregimos ya lo que faltaba. Mañana lo colgamos en el tablero

 **Merinomenudopepino:** Que ha salidooooo? Han aprobadooo?

 **Lolamimíndigo:** Próximamente en los mejores cines

 **Lavirgendeltaconaso:** Buenas noches familia ;)

 **Merinomenudopepino:** NOOOOOOOOO VOLVEDDD

 **Merinomenudopepino** : :(

 **Merinomenudopepino** : Os odio, canceladas

  


….............................................

A la 1:22 de la tarde de aquel dia soleado de abril Nerea, aun algo grogui por mezclar ceporritos surferos con Sidra el gaitero, colgó las notas de los examenes del CDLDFRR en el tablón de anuncios de la _tarrasa._

Docenas de alumnos se congregaron allí para ver sus calificaciones. Algunos lloraron por no haber entrado, otros salieron corriendo negando que esa nota fuera la suya y unos pocos celebraron la victoria comiendose un buen plato de raviolis cortesía de la colider.

Cuando se hubo despejado un poco aparecieron por allí la pareja de moda otra vez de incognito.

-Mirad, si son Jacqueline y Amaia- dijo la granadina a sus compañeros del club

-Pero si son Raoul y Agoney- le respondió la surfera- Amaia soy yo, hola.

-¿Pero que diseeeen?- dijo el moreno

-Corta el royo canario, te hemos pillado

-¿Lo sabiais desde el principio?- preguntó el de Montgat ganandose un asentimiento colectivo- ¿Ves como afeitarte no era la solución, Aladdin de pega?

-¡Oye!- le reprendió- que tu idea era raparnos al cero toda la cabeza, eso es peor.

-NI

-SE

-OS

-OCURRA

-MAMÁ QUE TRAUMAAAAAA

-No exageren, el que es guapo es guapo

-¿Piensas que soy guapo?- le preguntó el rubio

-El que más- y se fundieron en un beso de pelicula de Divinity que acabó con un buen chorretón de Agua cortesía de Ricardo Merino.

  


-Venga, mirad ya la nota pesados- les dijo el mayor- Que a este paso me salen canas

-¿Más?

-Lluis, a callar.

-Vale a ver... Amaia, Amaia- repetia el moreno- ¡Aja! ¡Aquí estoy!... No puede ser, esto tiene que ser una broma...

-¿A ver?- se acercó el rubio- ¡Hala tio que he aprobado! ¡Mira, un 54%! ¿Tio que pasa?- le dijo al ver la cara de shook

-¡HE SUSPENDIDO CON MI PROPIA CARPETA!- gritó el canario- ME HABEIS SUSPENDIDO CON UN 49,5 ¿PERO ESTO QUE ES?

-Sorry chato, un suspenso es un suspenso- se encogió de hombros Mimi mirando cómplice a la malagueña

  


Porque no habia sido cosa de ellas ese % que habia dejado al canario sin poder entrar al grupo, claro que no. Habia sido el boli que habia preferido dejar a su amigo fuera para que no sufriera con la intensidaT de aquel grupo de lectoras apasionadas.

-¡No puede ser, con lo que habia estudiado yo!

-Ago, no te ofendas- le dijo Alfred- Pero comerle la boca a Raoul no es estudiar la carpeta...

-Shhh- lo mandó callar el mayor sacándole la lengua, abrazando al menor de paso

-Aún no me creo que haya entrado yo que venia a acompañarte y tú no- le dijo el rubio achuchandolo contra él- Estoy flipando.

  


-CHICOOOOOS- llegó corriendo Ana

Bueno, llego hasta mitad del pasillo donde se cayó metiendose la hostia del siglo. Nada nuevo.

-Tia que patosa eres, ven- la recogió del suelo Nerea que vio el papel que llevaba en la mano- ¿Qué es eso?

-¡Ah, si!- respondió sacudiendose- Me equivoqué anoche al pasar las notas, hay un par que estan mal puestas ahí.

-¿A ver?... Ais sí- respondió la rubia- Dejadme que las cambio en un momento

Se acercó al tablero con su boli rosa de purpurina y cambió algunas cifras.

-Ya está- dijo al acabar- Chicos las vuestras cambian, si quereis mirarlas de nuevo.

  


Ambos se acercaron, aun sin soltarse, a mirar las nuevas notas.

-¿QUE ME ESTAS CONTANDO?!?!!?!- gritó el rubio separándose de su novio y la mantita de Mickey que siempre llevaba el moreno consigo- ¿CÓMO QUE AHORA ESTOY SUSPENDIDO?

-Si, verás- empezó la canaria- Me equivoqué con un tal Luis y le puse tu nota. Realmente tu tienes un 46% y el un 64%, lo siento

-NO ME LO CREO ¡REPESCA RAOUL!

-Al menos a ti no te suspendieron con un 49,7%- le dijo el moreno con carita triste

-Jo Ago no pongas esa carita- le dijo Nerea- Venga que te invito a un helado después de comer

-¿Con trocitos de chocolate?

-Y con Nutella si quieres- le sonrió su hermanita.

-Venga vamonos todos a comer, así alegramos al cuerpo- les animó la leona abrazandolos a ambos.

-NOOO, NO VOY A PARAR HASTA QUE ME METAIS OTRA VEZ- dijo el rubio desquiciado mientras salia corriendo- REPESCA RAOOOOUUUUUUL

-Ya ha entrado en bucle otra vez- suspiró el moreno- Hizo lo mismo cuando lo echaron del club de cocina por comerse todo el shushi el solito. Me voy a buscarlo, nos vemos después chicos. LOS QUIERO

Salió de allí corriendo tras su chiquitín, su pollito, que iba cantando un temaSo de Daddy Yankee por los pasillos mientras reia desquiciado.

  


Y nada, esa es la historia de como Agoney intentó entrar en el CDLDFRR y al final fue su novio el que lo hizo, aunque fuera por dos minutos.

Aun ahora, tres meses después, si vas por la _Tarrasa_ y gritas repesca Raoul puedes oir su risa de desquiciado.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Probablemente arregle un poco el final porque no me acaba de convencer. Mañana lo subiré a wattpad si me da tiempo ♥
> 
> ¿Habeis reconocido a alguien? jajaja
> 
> Nos vemos por twitter: @whatifbyuniee


End file.
